theempirestriumphfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyblastia
Kyblastia "My loyalty lies in this powerbase, but only 1 man may command me" Kyblastia currently is a Lieurenant serving General Bryan Winchester and Admiral Mitth'raw'nuros. Most of the time she can be found in the dreadnought "The Wanderer" developing new tactics that could be useful later. Birth and Childhood Kyblastia is the only child of an Imperial moff and a House Thul lieutenant. Because of this unusual marriage little is known of her past, only some records whitin the Thul archieves show some intel. The first record starts from her 14'th birthday, this is when you joined the Thul military as a private. She then gained 2 years of heavy training in all possible enviroments on Alderaan. The second record states that at the age of 17 she became corporal for holding a bridge with a calm and confident mind together with her squadmates after their sergeant had died by a grenade. The third record states her first victory as 'commander' of a small squad. She convinced an Ulgo commander and his 100 men to surrender a small outpost, saying that they were surrounded by 12 proton cannons who would destroy the entire outpost. The fourth record shows that she is given the outpost and its farm by the leader of House Thul, this is partially due to her fathers connections. Joining the Imperial Military At the age of 21 Kyblastia joined the Imperial Military, starting as a sergeant due to her father. She was listed in the Expedition Forces, her new supervisor (a captain) tried to intimidate and sedduce her into a wedding, so that he could inherit her possessions on Alderaan. But 2 days later they found his body in a river, the wounds showed that he commited suicide. Stationing on Tatooine After arriving on Tatooine Kyblastia learned that most of the power was in hands of criminal gangs. Her squad was sent out to investigate some caves, this was also a good moment to learn more about the hostile planet. After entering cave she and her squadmates expected an ambush but to their surprice they only found dead Sand people. Intrigued by this matter the squad went back to Mos Anek their base camp. There they learned that a new player had entered the battle for the galaxy Zakuul had arrived. The next months were a struggle for survival yet after 7 months she was able to convince a smuggler to bring her and her squad to Alderaan. The road leads home Yet when she and her mates arrived they found a planet almost torn apart by civil war, it seemed that Zakuul was like oil on the fire. At the spaceport she received a message from her mother that her outpost was under attack by Ulgo forces. Though she was able to counter the attack lives were lost, this would encourage her even more to use diplomacy instead of violance. This led to her conclusion that in order to fight Zakuul there had to be peace between the Noble Houses of Alderaan and even the Empire and the Republic. So she send a message to all houses and delegates to sit around the table and discuss a peace treaty, yet no one answered. A questionable ally While Kyblastia was still hoping for a truce she knew that her outpost was an easy target do to the damage of the assault. As repairs went on an alarm signal went off, someone had been seen on scanners. When she arrived in her HQ only footsteps in the mud were seen on the screen but the person who made it was gone. A few days later she got a message from someone that told her to come alone to Rist territory. Joining the Empire's Triumph After repairs to the base were completed Kyblastia received a message that told she needed to go to Yavin 4. On arriving there she saw that the meeting place was part of a temple complex, there she would meet her new CO. When she arrived at what seemed the training grounds she saw a men and his droid waiting. Kyblastia walked over to this men and said: "You must be my new CO i guess, I'm Sergeant Kyblastia Thul of Alderaan." The men responded by saying: "Yes I'm your new CO, you will address me as General Winchester." Defecting to the republic After seing that corruption has had its free way, Kyblastia defected to the republic with all possible intel of the powerbase. She there serves as a ops-squad commander Relationships -General Winchester: Though she only saw him once, Kyblastia sees him as a good CO and sees him as an ally. -Admiral Thrawn: Disliking Chiss but seeing that one of her CO's is a Chiss led to internal conflict. Vallerrie Winchester: The younger sister of the General and Chief of Engineering. In her eyes Vallerrie has a lot of charism and Kyblastia would want to aid her in getting rid of the sleeping problem. Vessik Klassa: Kyblastia has only met him a few times yet hositilities between them are very common. She always called him "The Stranger" but the news of his death left her much to think about. Vrath'ran'anua: Though Vrath is a Chiss, Kyblastia sees her as a friend and brother in arms. Grehiko: They met only once but Kyblastia sees him as a "misterious man" which she wants to know more about. Hearing the news of his death has griefed her. Personalities and Traits -Kyblastia prefers diplomacy over violance -Dislikes Chiss -Tactician -Kind nature -Hates Sith Facts and Trivia -On the battlefield she uses 2 blasters yet in the HQ only 1 is seen -Wenn she was a soldier in the Thul military her trainer was a mandalorian -She studied 4 years at the Imperial Acadamy to improve her use of strategies -She is wary of new persons she meet and rarely trusts them -She divides people in 5 classes (from negative to positive): Sith, Chiss, Enemy, Ally and Friend -The medallion that is seen on her head makes mind-control impossible -Always forgets where she left her Alderaanian Wine (only for special occassions)